¿¿¿Harry Potter vuelve de Durmstrang?
by BGM
Summary: *FINISHED*¿que pasaria, si Harry es enviado a Durmstrang durante su 5º y 6º año, y luego vuelve? Snape un tio bueno? Enamorado de Harry?..Advierto, es un H/SS. Si no os gustan no lo leais. Si lo leeis, dejadme review ^^.
1. Chapter 1 prologue

¿HARRY POTTER VUELVE DE... DURMSTRANG??  
  
  
  
············································································ ·····················  
  
¿Qué pasaría si Harry fuese al colegio Durmstrang durante su 5º y 6º año, y luego volviese después de derrotar a Voldemort? Es un H/SS Ya se que a algunos, les parece que hay una gran tremenda diferencia de edad, pero yo quiero hacer saber, que para leer esta historia, teneís que imaginaros a un Severus Snape jóven. Que le pase a penas unos pocos años. Ok? Ahora podeis empezar a leer. ············································································ ·································································  
  
PROLOGO: CARTAS A DUMBLEDORE.  
  
Querido Albus:  
  
Tal como me dijiste, te escribo para decirte como fue Harry durante el curso, y para mandarte las notas. Al principio empezó mal. Como no sabia mucho sobre artes oscuras, todos se le reían. Como sabes, aquí, hay dos grupos: los que sacan buenas notas, y los que las sacan malas. Se pueden ir subiendo peldaños, hasta ser el mejor en el primer grupo, o bajando hasta ser el peor en el segundo grupo. Claro, Harry estaba en este segundo grupo, y en el último puesto (por que nos basamos en las notas de AO). Por eso mismo, los demás alumnos, le insultaban. No podían creer que Harry Potter no supiese nada. Sabes, que en este colegio, se piden 2 optativas. Como Harry no había dado nada de ellas, pues le fue muy mal. El primer trimestre, fue de pena en algunas asignaturas (en otras noo), pero a la larga, como no tenia amigos, empezó a ir a la biblioteca a estudiar, y como verás en las notas del 2º y 3er trimestre se superó, ¡y de que forma! Ahora esta en el grupo 1º entre los 10 primeros. Tiene muchos amigos. Parece que esta feliz. Bueno, eso era todo. Al terminar el curso, le mandamos directamente a su casa. Te mando las notas.  
  
  
  
1er Trimestre. 5º año Alumno: Harry Potter.  
  
AO: 15%  
  
DCAO: 43%  
  
HERBOLOGIA: 70%  
  
POCIONES: 90%  
  
ARITMANCIA: 0%  
  
RUNAS ANTIGUAS: 40%  
  
TRANSFORMACIONES: 75%  
  
ENCANTAMIENTOS: 80%  
  
ADIVINACION: 90%  
  
  
  
2º Trimestre  
  
Alumno: Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
AO: 85%  
  
DCAO: 75%  
  
HERBOLOGIA: 95%  
  
POCIONES: 100%  
  
ARITMANCIA: 62%  
  
RUNAS ANTIGUAS: 80%  
  
TRANSFORMACIONES: 98%  
  
ENCANTAMIENTOS: 100%  
  
ADIVINACION: 90%  
  
3er Trimestre.  
  
Alumno: Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
AO: 100%  
  
DCAO: 100%  
  
HERBOLOGIA: 95%  
  
POCIONES: 100%  
  
ARITMANCIA: 95%  
  
RUNAS ANTIGUAS: 97%  
  
TRANSFORMACIONES: 100%  
  
ENCANTAMIENTOS: 100%  
  
ADIVINACION: 93%  
  
' * ' * ' * ' * ' * ' * ' * ' * ' * ' * ' * ' * ' * ' * ' * ' * ' * ' * ' * ' * ' * ' * ' * ' * ' * ' *  
  
Querido Dumbledore:  
  
¿Te sorprendieron las notas de Harry en el último trimestre? Pues estas son mucho mejores. Tal como describiste a Harry, antes era algo irresponsable, y ahora no lo es en lo más mínimo. Lo que más te va a sorprender, es lo que viene ahora. No había habido alumnos tan listos como él. Tanto, que ya ha pasado los E.X.T.A.S.I.S con las notas mas altas que he visto en mi vida. Lo se, no debería haberlo echo, pero las notas decían que los podía sacar sin ningún problema. Y ya ves. Por lo tanto, ya no es necesario que siga acudiendo a la escuela. Aunque, supongo que no le dejaras por el asunto de protegerle. Me sorprendió, que para él, que nunca había dado idiomas, sacará buenas notas en esta asignatura. Aquí, aprenden al menos dos idiomas: uno al que se le podría llamar "animal", y otro de otro país. Luego, se pueden ir aprendiendo en otras optativas. El aprendizaje de los idiomas, deja de estudiarse durante el 5º curso para que estudien más, y vuelven en 6º. También me sorprendió, que optara por aprender todos los idiomas que daban optativos. Por eso, ha tenido todas las tardes ocupadas, ya que como solo pueden tener de optativa uno, por la tarde, los profesores enseñan a los que han cogido mas de uno. También, se hay, durante 2, 4, 6 y 7, la asignatura de duelo, y en ella es el mejor en la clase. No se como lo ha hecho, pero esas notas, son imposibles de sacar así como así, y que yo sepa, de las personas que yo conozco, nadie había pasado los exámenes con esas notas. Lo vuelvo a repetir. Estoy impresionado. Tantas optativas, que no se como lo ha hecho. Debe ser único. Bueno, aquí te las mando. Puesto que ya ha hecho los E.X.T.A.S.I.S, no era necesario escribir las notas de los trimestres.  
  
Sr. Harry Potter.  
  
Ha pasado con éxito, los exámenes E.X.T.A.S.I.S con las notas que hay continuación.  
  
MATERIAS OBLIGATORIAS:  
  
AO: 100%  
  
DCAO: 100%  
  
HERBOLOGIA: 100%  
  
POCIONES: 100%  
  
ARITMANCIA: 100%  
  
RUNAS ANTIGUAS: 100%  
  
TRANSFORMACIONES: 100%  
  
ENCANTAMIENTOS: 100%  
  
ADIVINACION: 97%  
  
DUELO: 100%  
  
IDIOMAS A ELEGIR OPTATIVOS:  
  
FRANCES:100%  
  
ELFICO: 99%  
  
IDIOMAS EN OPTATIVAS:  
  
CASTELLANO:100%  
  
ALEMAN: 100%  
  
ITALIANO: 100%  
  
JAPONES: 95%  
  
SIRENO: 100%  
  
TROLL: 80%  
  
Dumbledore sonrió satisfactoriamente. /Me alegro por Harry/  
  
············································································ ··············································· Bueno, bueno, bueno. Esta historia, es un H/SS. No hay muchas historias en español sobre estos dos, más bien, me parece que no hay ninguna. Pues esta es la innovación. Tal vez tarde un poco más en pasar de capitulo, pero es solo, por que la historia no esta terminada, y si pongo un capitulo por día, cuando llegase a lo ultimo que haya escrito, tendrías que esperar al menos una semana. Y no me gusta hacer esperar. Espero que os sea de vuestro agrado. 


	2. Chapter 2

PRIMER CAPITULO  
  
Harry esperaba ansiosamente el ir a Howarts de nuevo. Tenía una gran sorpresa que dar a todos sus amigos.  
  
Había derrotado a Voldemort hace poco, Colagusano había sido cogido y Sirius estaba libre. Pero todavía tenia que permanecer en casa de sus tíos. Todavía quedaban mortifagos sueltos, aunque cada vez menos.  
  
Estaba alegre. Había derrotado a Voldemort. Había sido difícil, pero lo había conseguido. Algunos alumnos fueron llevados a Azcaban por ser mortifagos. Era cruel, si. Hubo algunos que fueron obligados a serlo, esos eran pocos. La mayoría había querido el poder .Lo que le sorprendió, es que Draco Malfoy, no fuese llevado a la prisión. Sus padres habían muerto a manos de los aurores. Incluso Crabe y Goile, no habían sido llevados.  
  
············································································ ···················································  
  
En el expreso de Howarts, Ron y Hermione, se preguntaban por que Harry no estaba allí. Tenían ganas de verle. Dumbledore no les había dicho donde estaba Harry durante su quinto año. Se habían enterado por un rumor que estaba estudiando en Durmstrang.  
  
Desde que se fue, Griffindor había perdido en Quiddicht y la copa de la casa. En 5º y en 6º año, Ravenclaw gano la copa de la casa. En 5º, en quidditch, gano Slytherin, pero al siguiente año, gano Ravenclaw, por que El buscador del primer Slytherin, se retiró. Nadie supo por que. Creieron por que sus padres habían muerto, pero nadie lo sabía de seguro.  
  
············································································ ················································· El gran hall, estaba en silencio total. Todo el mundo miraba hacía la mesa de los profesores. Apenas aplaudían cuando un alumno nuevo, iba a su casa. Al poco Dumbledore se levantó.  
  
-Hola a un nuevo año. Como ya sabréis, Harry Potter, fue enviado al colegio Durmstrang durante su quinto y sexto año. Hace poco derroto a Voldemort y. bueno, me desvió del tema. Estos dos últimos años, estuvo estudiando allí. El año pasado, se graduó después de pasar con las mejores notas los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. -todo los alumnos tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par mirando a Harry. Éste, estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados mirando a todos, con aire despreocupado. -Por lo tanto, eso significaría, que este año, no tendría que regresar al colegio. Pero, por la desgracia, el profesor de D.C.A.O. tuvo un problema con los mortifagos, y fue asesinado. Por eso mismo, quiero dar la bienvenida a vuestro nuevo profesor contra las artes oscuras. El hall se quedo callado durante un par de segundos, hasta que al final de la mesa de Griffindor, se oían a dos personas a aplaudir. Eran Ron y Hermione, que aun sorprendidos, no paraban de aplaudir. Al poco, se unieron todos los de Griffindor, Ravenclaw y Huflepuff. Excepto los de Slytherin que estaban algo asustados. Algunos por que odiaban a Harry, y por que si volvía Harry, perderían la copa de la casa y la de quiddicth. Tendría favoritismo a los de su casa.  
  
********FIN DEL CAPI********  
  
Ya se que es muy corto, pero como digo en el otro fic de H/D. Es que en si, la historia es corta, por lo tanto, no la quiero poner en dos capitulos. Una nota. No creo que voy a hablar sobre como se siente en cada momento cada uno, igual diga : Me estoy volviendo loco! -pero no creo que ponga: Mi corazon esta muerto, se que no me querra, caere en una depresion si no me acepta -ni nada parecido, ok? Gracias por los reviews. No sabía si iba a tener mucha acceptacion un H/SS, pero veo que si!! Creo que es mi record!! 10 reviews con un capitulo! ¡INCREIBLE! Estoy feliz!!! Aunque puedo contarlos como 6 por que uno se repite 5 veces, pero da igual ^^.  
  
*MYREM* Oye! Por que te repites tantas veces, jeje. Es que digo, ¿me han dejado diez? Y es que resulta que el tuyo se había repetido 5. Bueno, es igual, estoy ilusionada de que te guste. ¿qué te gustan mis fics? No me lo creo! Bueno. si se van a llevar mal, tendrás que seguir leyendo para comprender, por que con el primer capitulo no te enterabas de nada. A partir del segundo, ya verás como va.  
  
*TOMOYO* Si, es un poco pronto para opinar, ¿pero no esta interesante el principio?  
  
*ASTARTEA* Gracias por tu opinion. Yo también creo que la edad no importa, pero es que hay personas que me dijeron que era una burrada que Snape de gustase de Harry, pero.  
  
*LUCIL* ¡Oye! ¡No es tu Harry! ¡Es el mio! Bueno, el mio es Draco ^^ ¡no! ¡son los dos!*^^* Haz todas las preguntas que quieras. Estare gustosamente en contestar las que pueda  
  
*SELENE* No se, yo siempre he creido que mi Harry tiene que ser el más inteligente de la escuela, incluso sobrepasando a Hermione. Nunca me ha gustado que fuese tonto, aunque no se por que^^. Guapo, romantico e inteligente ¿quién pide algo más? Hermione se lo tomará bien. Eso también es otra de las cosas. La gente piensa que se lo tomará mal (aunque en los libro si pasaría) pero yo creo que se lo tiene que tomar bien.  
  
*MIMI KIMOTO THE WICKET* Gracias! Nunca te pierdes ninguna historia mia, ¿eh? Te adoro!! Sevy. que pasará.. mucha más en los siguientes capitulos ^^ 


	3. Chapter 3

SEGUNDO CAPITULO  
  
  
  
Ron y Hermione todavía no habían ido a visitar a Harry. Pensaron en ir a visitarlo después de su primera clase. Todos los que habían tenido con él, dijeron que era súper bueno, y que hacia la clase divertida. Hoy era su primera clase con él, y tenían unas ganas enormes de verles enormes. Y entraron en la clase los primeros, sentándose en la primera fila. Al poco entraron los demás. Los de Slytherin, tenían una cara de arrogancia. Harry entro por otra puerta oyendo un comentario de Malfoy.  
  
-No se por que nos han puesto a semejante imbecil de profesor.  
  
-¿En serio, señor Malfoy? -dijo con desprecio Harry.  
  
Draco se volvió y puso cara de asco.  
  
-Pues claro, Potter.  
  
-Mmmmm. Yo creo que eso serán unos 15 puntos a Slytherin. -dijo mientras sonreía.  
  
Los pertenecientes a dicha casa se quejaron y los demás sonrieron.  
  
-Ahora callaros. De acuerdo, lo que queráis. Os pongo una propuesta. Desde ahora en adelante voy a ser vuestro profesor, por lo tanto, quiero respeto. Ahora, si queréis iros ahora mismo de esta clase, podéis hacerlo. Yo no voy a poner impedimentos. Antes de que pudiese terminar, todos los de Slytherin habían salido y habían cerrado la puerta.  
  
-. pero por cada alumno que salga serán quitados 15 puntos. -Esto último lo dijo contando los que faltaban. -Si deciden venir, les devolveré los puntos, pero por ahora, serán quitados.mmm.195 puntos a Slytherin.  
  
Todos los de Griffindor se rieron.  
  
-¡Hay estamos, Harry! -Grito Seamos.  
  
Harry se volvió hacia Seamos.  
  
-¿Me puedes repetir lo que dije, señor Finnigan? Para vosotros es profesor Potter, ¿de acuerdo? Eso será 1 punto a Griffindor -dijo sonriendo.-Ahora empecemos, seguramente ellos vendrán mañana, no lo dudo. Abrid el libro por la pagina 125.  
  
-¿Por la 125? Ese es uno de los últimos temas -dijo Hermione.  
  
-Señorita Granger, abra el libro por la pagina 125, ya. Hermione se encogió de hombros y lo abrió. La clase le miraba extrañado. Harry abrió el libro y empezó a explicar lo que había.  
  
-En el tercer siglo, dos hermanos pertenecientes a la filas del blande magos Vizjerei llegaron al poder. Sus nombres eran Horazon y Bartuc. Ambos eran igual de poderosos y ambiciosos; ambos estaban fascinador por el poder que podían obtener a través de la práctica de magias demoníacas. Sin embargo, se diferenciaban en el método que preferían para estudiar a los demonios. Horazon veía a los demonios como una gran fuerza de poder, sentía que para sacar el mayor partido a esa fuerza debía hacerse con uno y doblegarlo a su voluntad. Su hermano, sin embargo, llego a sentir simpatía por los poderes demoníacos y pensaba que la mejor forma de entender las fuerzas demoníacas era aliarse con las autoridades infernales para que compartiesen son el sus secretos libremente. Eso es exactamente lo que hizo. Sus filosofías diametralmente opuestas causaron una gran escisión que dividió las filas y desgarro el clan Vizjerei.  
  
"Después de esos enfrentamientos, los combatientes se dieron cuenta de que habían sido utilizados como títeres. La siguiente batalla lleno todo de luz el firmamento, y cuando hubo terminado, solo quedo el silencio del remordimiento.."  
  
La clase estaba mortalmente silenciosa. Era un tema bastante interesante. Aunque lo habían pasado en Historia de la magia, ni siquiera Hermione lo había entendido. El profesor Binns ni siquiera lo había explicado bien, y tal como lo contaba Harry, les parecía muy, pero que muy interesante.  
  
Aunque estaban algo aturdidos de que le enseñaran historia, eso llegaría algo. No podían tener más horas de Historia.  
  
"..Los supervivientes, formaron una orden secreta con el único propósito de supervisar los clanes mágicos y destruir la corrupción allá donde la encontrasen. Así nació el Viz-Jaqu'taar, la Orden de los criminales mágicos, conocido como las Asesinas."  
  
Algunos de la clase soltaron una exclamación.  
  
-".Sabían, que si se exponían a la magia, la orden podría corromperse, por lo tanto, consideraron que lo único que podían hacer era mantener sus mentes tan llenas de pureza y concentración como fuera posible. Debían adquirir la fuerza de su interior, no a partir de fuerza externas que pudieran enmascarar una influencia demoníaca. Con esto, la orden pensó en utilizar directamente la magia: solo utilizarían artefactos encantados para luchar."  
  
-"Para no sucumbir en la concentración, quedaron en perfeccionar las habilidades marciales naturales de sus cuerpo, tanto físicos como mentales. -".Debido al carácter secreto de la orden, poca gente, incluso entre los magos, conoce algo mas que los rumores que corren sobre esta misteriosa organización. Leyendas sobre su incondicional vigilancia y miedo generalizado a sus represalias han mantenido a muchos magos alejados de la tentación de la corrupción, así que se les ha visto en pocas ocasiones. -".Anteriomente, un mago como Vodemort, había requerido llamar a estas asesinas, para vencer la batalla. Pocas fueron las que se unieron. ¡AH! -exclamo Harry -Que me estoy desviando del tema.  
  
La clase se rió un poco al comentario de Harry.  
  
-Sigamos. Estas, utilizaban las artes marciales, también, se concentraban en las habilidades naturales del cuerpo mortal: La fuerza de la mente. Bueno, y ahora os explico el por que de que os este hablando de esto si "las asesinas", ya no existen. En ese momento toco la campana para las demás clases. De repente la puerta de la clase se abrió, y todos los que se habían ido anteriormente entraron con caras pálidas y se sentaron en las mesas. Harry sonrió para sus adentros.  
  
-¡OH! Que agradable es veros de nuevo, mis queridos Slytherin. ¿A que se debe vuestra interrupción?? -ninguno hablo - habéis recibido alguna grata sorpresa, me parece a mi. -los de Griffindor se estaban riendo. Harry dejaba varios segundos mientras se reían. Eso les recordaba a Snape. Algunos Slytherin gruñeron. -Bueno, como veo que parecéis arrepentidos, os sumo de nuevo los 195, pero quito los 15 que perdió el Sr. Malfoy al principio de la clase y otros 15 por no haber dejado terminar de hablar.  
  
"A lo que íbamos. Los que anteriormente se habían ido, quiero para la próxima clase, 50cm de pergamino en un resumen sobre las paginas 125 y 126. -Los Slytherin se quejaron. -Nada de quejas. después de todo, el profesor Snape seguramente os dará más puntos, ¿no?-Dijo sonriendo hacia ellos -Y una cosa más, desde ahora, todos los puntos que Griffindor pierda en clase de Pociones injustamente, los van a recuperar aquí. No quiero que por que este yo de profesor, pierdan la copa de la casa, ¿entendido? Los de Griffindor tenían unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja. Los Demás, le miraban con asco y repulsión.  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO ****  
  
  
  
Ya se que lo he dejado de golpe, pero es que si no, tendría que hacerlo muy largo, y terminaría pronto. Espero que os haya gustado. Y por favor, dejedme reviews.  
  
Nota: Ya lo siento si no esta bien redactada o le faltan detalles. Es que no suelo meterme mucho en ellos.  
  
*LUCIL* Bueno, bueno. Estoy de acuerdo. Tu te quedas con Harry, y yo con Draco ¿vale? "Snapy, no dirá nada por mmmm bueno, ya lo verás el porque, pero no dirá nada. Lo aclararé por los ultimos capitulos. Harry se tiene que alejar un poco de sus amigos, aunque seguira con ellos. De todas formas no me voy a meter mucho en ese tema. Yo voy al grano, y eso, que e estado escribiendo demasiado sobre la clase. Es que no suelo meterme en detalles. Bueno, y ya no te contesto a más, por que si sale lo demás, ya se verá. Y GRACIAS!  
  
*KANDRA* Es verdad, nadie había escrito un fic sobre una de mis parejas favoritas. Por eso me decidi a hacerlo yo. Gracias por decir que te haya gustado.  
  
*MIMI KIMOTO THE WICKET* Yo la inspiración de tu fic?? Que va!! Yo no valgo para inspirar!! Supuestamente, Sevy reaccionará bien, pero como ya dije, se verá en los próximos capis.  
  
*MYREM* Aun me sigo sin creer que te guste como escribo ¿cuántos años tienes? Tal vez eso explica que te guste. Yo no lo hago, estoy intentando aprender. 


	4. Chapter 4

A lo que íbamos. Los que anteriormente se habían ido, quiero para la próxima clase, 50cm de pergamino en un resumen sobre las paginas 125 y 126. -Los Slytherin se quejaron. -Nada de quejas. después de todo, el profesor Snape seguramente os dará más puntos, ¿no?-Dijo sonriendo hacia ellos -Y una cosa más, desde ahora, todos los puntos que Griffindor pierda en clase de Pociones injustamente, los van a recuperar aquí. No quiero que por que este yo de profesor, pierdan la copa de la casa, ¿entendido? Los de Griffindor tenían unas sonrisas de oreja a oreja. Los Demás, le miraban con asco y repulsión.  
  
TERCER CAPITULO  
  
-Bien, como veo que habéis entendido, y ahora que estáis todos, quiero explicaros todo lo que vamos a hacer durante el curso. Como ya sabeís, Dumblendore a quitado la asignatura de Historia de la magia para los 7º años. Y las horas de estas han sido trasladadas a esta clase y una a pociones. Por lo tanto, a la semana, va a ver 6 horas de D.C.A.O y 4 horas de Pociones. Por esto, he repartido las horas de una forma diferente. Ahora os la explico y las escribo en la pizarra por si quereis saberlas, aunque no es necesario. Haber, la primera clase, que es el lunes, dedicaremos la primera hora a estudiar el libro y a explicar el tema, y la segunda hora, la gastaremos en hacer lo que pone en el. Esa es la parte aburrida, por que como hoy, tendre que explicaros el por que y el como paso. Para sustituir la clase de Historia. La segunda clase, que toca el miércoles, utilizaremos las dos horas a aprender hechizos, maleficios, etc y sus posibles contras. Las dos clases sonrieron felizmente.  
  
-¡que guay! -exlamaron algunos  
  
La clase se lleno de murmullos. -Ya. vale. -cuando la clase se callo inmediatamente. -y las dos ultimas horas de la semana, las gastaremos en clases de duelos Una exclamación salió por las bocas de los alumnos.  
  
- Veo que os gusta mi nuevo esquema. Otra cosa, no os preocupeis por los examenes, por que serán igual de divertidos que los del profesor Lupin. Abrá pruebas y cosas parecidas. -No será facil para algunos, pero prometo que hasta el señor longbotton sacará sobresaliente en DCCO.  
  
-Ahora pregunta de nuevo. ¿Hay alguien que se quiera marchar? -Nadie se movio -De acuerdo, veo que nadie se quiere ir. Pues entonces seguiremos. Os voy a enseñar un truco que me enseñaron a mi. No tiene que ver nada de artes oscuras, pero es del tema que estamos dando. Preferiria que cogieseis apuntes, por que lo que voy a dictar no sale en libro.  
  
Es habilidad, se llama el "Azote del Tigre". A traves de un extenso estudio de anatomia humana y animal, las asesinas desarrollaron la habilidad de percibir puntod debiles naturales de sus enemigos y dirigir ataques especialmente devastadores a los mismos. Como sabeís, las asesinas vivieron en tiempos en que había demonios y fantasmas malos sueltos. Ahora ya no los hay. Pero, aun así, os voy a enseñar esto. Sr. Malfoy, si hace el favoy de venir aquí.  
  
Draco se levanto con mala gana y se puso enfrente de Harry que le observo durante vario segundos, mientras la clase los miraba con total atención.  
  
Entonces, Harry puso un dedo en la cintura de Malfoy y apreto. Al poco, Malfoy, se estaba retorciendo en el suelo de dolor. La clase estaba muy nerviosa al ver que Draco se hacia daño.  
  
-"Ha esto se le llama el "Azote del tigre". Este es uno de los puntos muy dolorosos, que puede ser casi como la maldición "Cruciatus"  
  
Harry se agacho y le dio de nuevo donde antes, y Draco paro de retorcerse y respirando entrecortadamente. El maestro, fue a su mesa, y cogio algo y lo partió. Luego volvio y puso a Malfoy en pie. Éste se tambaleaba un poco.  
  
-Toma esto. Es un chocolate especial. Se te pasará el dolor enseguida.  
  
Malfoy lo cogio y se lo comio. Al poco se puso bien y se fue.  
  
-Ahora Sr.Malfoy, me puede explicar como se siente después de haber recibido este punto.  
  
-Duele mucho. Parece que vas a explotar. -contesto el.  
  
-¿Veis? Bueno, ese era uno de tantos puntos que tiene el cuerpo de una persona. 10 puntos a Slytherin. Ahora, Señorita Granger, puede acercarse. -La nombrada se acercó con temor. -No te preocupes, no va a pasarte nada. -Cuando estuvo enfrente de el empezo a hablar -Éste, es otro punto. No es de dolor. -Harry levanto la mano, y apreto con el dedo indice y pulgar en un músculo al lado del cuello. Hermione se desmayo inmediatamente encima de los brazos de Harry. Él le llevo a su mesa y la tumbo, mientras todos hablaban en susurros. Luego, le volvio a apretar en el mismo lugar, y Hermione se levanto y cogio un trozo de chocolate que le daba el profesor.  
  
-Este es otro punto. Pero no es de dolor. Es como un desmayo. 5 puntos a Griffindor. -toco la campana -Bien, esto es todo por hoy. Podéis marcharos.  
  
Al salir todo el mundo hablaba de lo interesante que había sido la clase. Aunque no se habían enterado muy bien de lo que iban a hacer, pensaban que estarían bien. Incluso los de Slytherin hablaban. Malfoy, para no variar, hablaba como si fuera un heroe del dolor que provocaba el punto. Ron y Hermione se quedaron al final de clase para hablar con Harry.  
  
-¡Harry -exclamo Hermione ilusionada y dandole un abrazo.  
  
-Herm, Ron -sonrió.  
  
Cuando los abrazos pasaron, Harry les llevó a su despacho y hablaron tranquilamente.  
  
-Dumbledore no dijo donde habías ido. -habló Hermione. -nos enteramos por que salió un rumor de que habías ido a Durmstrang. Luego, cuando toda la escuela lo había oido, Dumbledore lo confirmo. Nos tenías preocupados. Ni siquiera una carta. Y cuando venciste a Voldemort...  
  
-Lo siento Hermione, no era mi intencion. Albus me dijo que no dijese nada, que pronto os enterarias. Hermione y ron comprendieron.  
  
-¿Y que hay de tu vida? Veo que te ha ido bien, ¿no? Jo, profesor... Cuando lo dijeron en el comedor casi nos desmayamos. ¿cómo lo hiciste? -dijo Hermione.  
  
Harry les explico los mismo que anteriormente, el director de Durmstrang le había explicado a Dumbledore. Hermione, al igual que Ron, le miraba alucinados.  
  
-es casi imposible, ¿no? Aprobar los E.X.T.A.S.I.S, con tan buenas notas -comento Ron.  
  
-Solo es querer Ron. Mira como era antes, y mira lo que e progresado.  
  
-¿Nos enseñas tus notas de 5 y 6? -dijo Hermione muy interesada  
  
-Claro.  
  
Harry se levanto y abrió un cajón, cogio unos papeles y se los dio a sus amigos. Éstos, después de leerlas le mirarion con la boca abierta.  
  
-Es..es...  
  
-Impresionante -concluyo Hermione.  
  
-No digas nada, herm, tu tambien lo podrías haber echo. Yo... pues tuve suerte...  
  
-Pero... pero... -balbuceo Hermione - ¿Cómo has hecho para hacer tantas asignaturas? Es imposible. Y tantos idiomas...  
  
-No se, supongo que al no tener amigos al principio, pues me centré solo en los estudios. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea...  
  
Hermione no estaba disgustada por que Harry ya hubiese echo los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. En todo caso estaba maravillada. Desde su primer año, sabía que Harry podía sacar buenas notas, aunque esas eran demasiadas. Tampoco le importaba, por que ella sacaba buenas notas, y no tenía por que quejarse. Tenía de nuevo a su mejor amigo. Ron, se había asombrado de lo que había echo su amigo. Ahora que había madurado, ya no era tan celoso como lo había sido anteriormente. No se quejaba en absoluto de que fuese profesor. Después de todo, le hacía competencia a Snape.  
  
******************** Estuvieron hablando durante mucho tiempo. De cómo habían perdido la copa de la casa y de quiddicht. De cómo habían pasado durante tanto tiempo sin él. De que Malfoy les había dejado de atormentar, etc... Cuando terminaron de hablar, eran ya era hora de la cena. Después de despedirse, Harry les dijo, que como era profesor, no podían hablar mucho por que tenia que preparar las clases, pero que ya hablarian durante más tiempo.  
  
******************************** ^_^**************************  
  
¿os gusto? Espero que si. Ups!! La primera vez que no se que decir ahora. Mmmmm, pues que ya se que esto ultimo fue un poco rapido, pero es que normalmente, los fics que hago, se basan solamente en la idea, por eso no me demoró más. Bueno, y aquí los reviews!!  
  
*Siobhan Lhuderl-Hirl* ¿que te gusta como escribo? Aun sigo sin creermelo. ¡jo! Pues me alegro. ¿qué e descrito a Harry, frio? A mi no me lo parecio tanto. Si que lo estará en el último capitulo... Será el doblemente frio ¡ups! Ya dije algo del final. Un pequño resbalon.  
  
*MIMI KIMOTO THE WICKET* Dudo que yo sea la inpiracion de un fic. En todo caso sería algo malo, ¿no? Que conste que tu fic, me gusto mucho, pero yo quero una secuela ¡_¡ Pues yo de nuevo, digo que no parece frío Harry.  
  
*KANDRA* Discutir sobre sus privilegios! Jeje, igual se echan una bomba. Harry claramente tiene una habitación para dormir. ¿cómo se va a sentir mal, viendo que puede hacer ganar la copa de la casa para Griffindor con el minimo esfuerzo? Algo imparcial, pero se lo copia a Snape.  
  
*MYREM* me imaginaba que te gustaba por mis ideas no por como redacto. (yo lo odio. Ver como escriben unos y ver como lo hago yo, me hace llorar)  
  
*MAY POTTER* Ya se que debo ir más despacio redactando, pero es que cuando tengo una idea, la tengo que hacer, y no me paro ni a pensar en lo que escribo, osea que ya ves el resultado. Ningun fic vale la pena. 


	5. Chapter 5

Cuarto capitulo  
  
En la cena, varias clases habían dado con Harrry. Todos estaban emocionados y hablaban sin parar de que él era el mejor profesor que habían tenido por ahora sin contar con Lupin.  
  
-Veo que les has caido bien, Harry -le dijo Dumbledore mientras cenaban.  
  
-Bueno, no se... hubo un pequeño problema con los de slytherin de 7 curso, pero se soluciono enseguida.  
  
-Si. Ya me fije del cambio drastico que dio el contador de puntos.  
  
-Lo mejor para que te respeten. Tuve que mantenerme como pude para no reirme cuando entraron los Slytherin en la segunda hora con caras palidas del susto. -dijo mientras se reia.  
  
-Vi que los de griffindor solo perdieron 1 punto -le dijo Dumbledore inocentemente.  
  
-Una pequeña falta de respeto. Además, los Slytherin tienen a Snape... -le comento harry dejando un par de segundos para que supiera de que hablaba -¿por que los de Griffindor no me pueden tener a mi? Dumbledore le sonrio y siguio cenando. Harry siguió cenando y sintio unos ojos que miraban fijamente a él.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo, Snape? -preguntó inocentemente. Snape le miro malamente -Veo que no. -dijo mientras se levantaba -Buenas noches a todos -y se marchó. ············································································ ············································  
  
Las clases de Harry se hicieron famosas. Era incluso mejor que Lupin. El segundo día con los de 7 año de Griffindor y slytherin, fue bastante bien. Harry hizo como Snape con los de Griffindor pero cambiando la casa. A los Slytherin les gustaba como enseñaba, (lo admitian a regañadientes) pero creian que era injusto que quitase tantos puntos, Snape estaba algo malhumorado por los puntos que perdia últimamente su casa. ············································································ ··············································· La clase de duelo fue fenomenal. Los Slytherin, desde lo que paso el primer dia, se limitaban a hacer lo que decia el profesor Potter. La primera hora habían echo un test para ver lo que sabian. En 5 minutos los corrigió y les puso en pareja según las habilidades. Les dijo que según progresaran, cambiarian de parejas.  
  
-Esto es todo por hoy. De deberes, os voy a mandar un resumen de 20cm. He preparado unos papeles para que se los deis a la Señora Pince (no me acuerdo como se llamaba) para que os de ciertos libros. Cada uno hareis un resumen del libro que os haya tocado. Cada clase os daré uno. Pienso que así, podreís progresar mejor. Después de repartir los papeles, los alumnos se marcharon. ············································································ ···················································  
  
El tiempo de pasó, y llegó las fiestas deNavidad. Harry no tenia mucho tiempo, pero aun así, se había juntado con Ron y Hermione para hacer bromas a algunos estudiantes. Harry, claro, no podia ser visto. Por eso lo hacian meticulosamente. Ron y Hermione se habían ido a casa por Navidad. Más bien, casi todos los estudiantes se habían ido a casa. Querian disfrutar el tiempo con su familia. Despues de varios años de estar en guerra y no poder divertirse. Sin embargo, como todos los años, Harry se quedó. Sus amigos le habían invitado a que fuese a su casa a pasarla la navidad, pero él les había rechazado. Después de todo, tampoco se iban a aburrir. Tenía a los profesores para hablar.  
  
'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''' La fiesta de Navidad había terminado. No había sido muy grande por que no había mucha gente, pero se lo había pasado bien. Harry había entregado a todos los profesores un regalo, que habían aceptado cordialmente. Cuando lo abrieron se quedaron boquiabiertos. Para las señoras, era una joya (un collar, pendientes o una pulsera) y una flor azul que eran muy difiles de encontrar. Para los hombres, ya que no sabía que comprarles, regaló diferentes cosas, la mayoria utensilios o algo que fuesen a utilizar normalmente. Por ejemplo, a Dumbledore le regaló unos calcetines azul oscurro que tenia pequeñas motas brillantes que se movían alrededor. A otros, otras cosas.  
  
-Lo siento si no te gusta Albus. Es que no sabía que regalar a los hombres. Y ya que dijiste que nunca te regalaban calcetines.  
  
-¡Me ha encantado, Harry! Nunca me regalan calcetienes. -dijo sin poder quitarse la sonrisa enorme que tenía -pero no tenías que molestarte.-dijo mirando a los demás profesores -Veo que a todos les ha gustado. Las señoras son las más ilusionadas. Después de que todos los profesores les dieron las gracias, algunos de ellos se fueron a la cama y otros a dar una vuelta.  
  
-Oye Albus, ¿dónde esta Snape?  
  
-Supongo que en su despacho trabajando. O en su habitacion, durmiendo. Nunca le ha gustado bajar a celebrar la Navidad.  
  
-Bueno, iré a darle su regalo. Y a felicitarle. Si no me mata antes. -Albus se rió.  
  
-Buena suerte.  
  
-La necesitaré -contesto Harry.  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO  
  
************************************  
  
¿OS GUSTO? ¿no os gusto? Quiero saber vuestras opiniones ahora mismo!! Y la mejor forma, es dejar review!! A partir de aquí, empiezan ya las evidencias. me parece que hay un beso que otro, pero son sin querer, soñando. Bien, advierto, que las clases ya no van a estar como algo que se note, por que este fic, acabara más o menos, después de que termine Navidad en Howarts. Por que hay es donde esta lo bueno. POR FAVOR!! A los que me dejen review, ponedme por favor un e-mail para que los puede localizar. Gracias Gracias a los que me dejaron review!!  
  
* Siobhan Lhuderl-Hirl* Si dió más puntos a Malfoy, es por que Hermione solo se desmayo, y Malfoy sufrió. En el siguiente capitulo sale mi snapy!!  
  
*May Potter* Bueno, igual esta mejor, pero espero que te guste más los siguientes capitulo que ya sale el elemento "s".  
  
*kandra* Si ya se que se escribe quidditch, lo que pasa que cuando lo escribo me lio y no se lo que escribo. Oye! Buena idea lo de la adivinación. Lástima que el trama ya este escrito, si no, igual lo ponia.  
  
*Myrem* Pronto se reunirá Harry con Snape. ¡Pronto! ^^  
  
*Nayra* Bueno, el capitulo estaba ya terminado, solo hacía falta bajarlo. Me has agragado a tu lista?? No me lo creo!! Yo también te tenía agregada desde cuando lei el fic que tanto me gusta.. Es que me encanta! Lastima que no lo continues. 


	6. Chapter 6

Quinto capitulo  
  
  
  
******* Harry había llegado a los aposentos de su ex-profesor. Hacía un frío enorme en las mazmorras. Llamo a la puerta. Nadie contestó. Volvió a llamar. Lo mismo. Algo extrañado, empujo la puerta. Estaba abierta. Entro despacio.  
  
-¿Snape?  
  
Harry entró y cerró la puerta. Ando un poco más, y encontró un bulto en el suelo. Se acercó.  
  
-¡profesor!  
  
Harry tiró el regalo y corrió hacia Snape que yacía en el suelo de la mazmorra.  
  
-¿Snape? ¿Estas bien? -el cuerpo no contesto. Harry temió lo peor. -¿Snape, me escuchas? -/Tranquilo Harry, no pasa nada/ pensó para tranquilizarse. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Harry le cogió de la muñeca instintivamente para coger el pulso. /No respira/ Harry se disgustado / si. si respira. ¡¡bien!!  
  
-Esta helado. Esto es malo. Necesita calor. -Harry entro en pánico. Como no hiciese algo, podia pasarle. algo malo.  
  
Cogió su varita y hizo aparecer un fuego enorme en la chimenea.  
  
-Haber. tranquilo. está paralizado del frío. Tengo que llamar rápidamente a Poppy. No, primero calor. si. calor -Harry intentaba mantenerse tranquilo. Tenía una gran presión en el cuerpo. Si le pasase algo. Quería mantener sus ideas despejadas y actuar rápido y serenamente. -Bien. -Harry alzó su varita y al poco, el cuerpo se elevaba sobre la cabeza de Harry. / Esto debe ser su habitación.  
  
Harry abrió la puerta. Era una gran habitación. Tenía una cama en medio y armarios a los lados. No se puso a observar más, y con cuidado, entro con el profesor en el cuarto. Antes de ponerlo en la cama, extendió las sabanas y las puso al final de la cama. Lentamente, bajo a Snape a la cama.  
  
-Necesita calor. pero no puede estar con la ropa. entorpecería el trabajo de Poppy. Se la quitaré. -/ Si estuviera despierto, ahora mismo estaría muerto/ pensó Harry con una sonrisa critica. Lentamente, le quito los zapatos y calcetines para pasar a quitarle la túnica, dejándole con una camisa negra y un pantalón. Luego, le desabrocho la camisa. Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Su piel parecía de porcelana. Musculoso. Definitivamente. un cuerpo perfecto.sexy. Harry suspiro. /No se por que lo esconde debajo de sus túnicas/ pensó Harry intentando aliviar los pensamientos angustiosos.  
  
Luego, después de haberse choqueado al ver el cuerpo de su profesor, le quito los pantalones, evitando ver más. Ahora no tenía tiempo para eso. Lo metió en la cama, le colocó hacia arriba y le tapó hasta la cintura. Puso un hechizo para que el cuarto conservase caliente y fue al baño. Al poco volvió con una toalla, humedecida de agua caliente que se la puso en la frente. Después fue de nuevo al baño y trajo una toalla mas grande que se la puso en el pecho.  
  
-Bien, ahora llamaré a Poppy. -se dijo aun un poco intranquilo Harry corrió hacía la chimenea.  
  
-¡Poppy! -Grito.  
  
La enfermera corría hacia la chimenea al oír el grito desesperado de Harry.  
  
-¿Si, Harry?  
  
-Necesito que vengas ahora mismo. Snape está paralizado de frío. -dijo de una vez.  
  
-¿Qué? -Dijo asustada -Tranquilo Harry. Ya voy. Espera un poco. Voy a por unas pociones y algún medicamento  
  
Harry cabeceo y volvió hacía el dormitorio, y le cambio la toalla de la cabeza. La respiración del chico, era casi normal. Al poco vino Poppy corriendo.  
  
-Tranquilo Harry, no pasa nada -le dijo al ver al chico muy intranquilo -Enseguida viene Dumbledore. Veo que le has cuidado bien -Dijo volviéndose al ver al cuerpo. -Ahora Harry, ve al salón y espera al profesor Dumbledore mientras yo lo ayudo. ¿Vale? -Eh. Yo preferiría.  
  
-No, sal y espera a Dumbledore.  
  
Harry meneo la cabeza de arriba ha abajo y salio preocupado.  
  
********* Al poco vino el director.  
  
-¿qué ha ocurrido, Harry? Harry se levantó y le explico todo.  
  
-Muy bien hecho Harry. Voy a ver a Poppy.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| ||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| ||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
****************************************************^^********************** *******************************************  
  
Bueno, ¿qué? ¿a que no os lo esperabais, eh? Algo inesperado. Seguro que pensaríais que Snape se burlaría o algo así. Gracias por los reviews. Espero que me sigáis mandando, eh!.  
  
*MYREM* Bueno, aquí lo tienes. Ni Harry le ha dado el regalo, ni Snape le ha comprado nada.  
  
*NARYA* ¿cómo me puedes llamar eso a mi? Copio lo que me dijiste: Malvada, vil, cruel, despiada, mala mujer!-- ¿Cómo me puedes llamar eso? Yo tan solo estoy un poco loca, chiflada, desequilibrada, excéntrica, perturbada y esquizofrenica, pero Malvada, vil, cruel, despiada y mala mujer, lo dudo!! *ejem* Que gracias por el review.  
  
*MIMI KIMOTO THE WICKET* Gracias por el review. Harry se juntará dentro de un par de capis con mi querido Sevy. Lo amo!!  
  
*KANDRA* ¿Qué le ocurre al formato? Lo que se, es que los puntos suspensivos no me salen y no se como hacer para que salgan!!  
  
*AMMY* GRACIAS!!! No importa que no dejaste review anteriormente, ya lo has dejado!! 


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo sexto  
  
Harry esperaba angustiado a que saliesen.  
  
-"como le pase algo." -pensaba Harry -"no me lo podría perdonar."  
  
Estaba realmente angustiado. Se acurrucó en el sillon y miró al fuego.  
  
-¿Harry?  
  
-¿mmm? -dijo dándose la vuelta y mirando a Dumbledore y a Poppy que le miraban preocupados.  
  
-Vamos a dejar aquí a Severus. Estaba algo grave, pero se le pasará pronto. Menos mal que llegaste a tiempo, si no. -dijo Pomfrey -Bueno, estaré atenta por si se despierta.  
  
-Ahora Harry, ya te puedes ir a tu ha.  
  
-Preferiría quedarme aquí -interrumpió Harry rápidamente -Así. habrá alguien por si se despierta.  
  
Dumbledore le examino durante un tiempo.  
  
-De acuerdo Harry, si se despierta, llama rápidamente a Poppy. Buenas noches.  
  
Ambos se fueron.  
  
············································································ ············································································ ······························  
  
-Harry, deberías dormir. Llevas tres días sin pegar ojo. No te preocupes, se pondrá bien.  
  
Harry había estado durante tres días en la habitación de su ex-profesor, esperando a que se despertara.  
  
-no te preocupes, Albus. Se que pronto se levantará.  
  
-Como tu creas, muchacho. -y se fue. ******** 7 días habían pasado.  
  
Harry, que seguía sentado en una silla al lado del profesor, se había dormido con la cabeza en la cama. Sintió un traqueteo y se despertó. Snape había abierto los ojos, y miraba a Harry que se veía un poco cansado y tenía sujeta una de sus manos.. Intento incorporarse pero harry no le dejo.  
  
-¡¡Estas despierto!! . -dijo mientras le daba un gran abrazo.  
  
Snape abrió la boca para protestar pero no le salio nada.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?  
  
-Ahora descansa... voy a llamar a Pomfrey.  
  
Y se fue corriendo de alegría.  
  
-¡!Pooopy!! ¡Esta despierto! ¡Corre!  
  
-¡ya voy, Harry!  
  
Al poco estaban los dos en la habitación del profesor.  
  
-Buenos días dormilón. Ya era hora. Llevas una semana.  
  
-¡una semana! -exclamo el profesor.  
  
-Si, una semana Severus. Y podrías haberlo estado mas si Harry no te hubiese encontrado y no hubiera actuado a tiempo. El muchacho te cuido bien.  
  
Harry se ruborizo.  
  
-Era mi deber, Poppy.  
  
-¿También lo era quedarte una semana aquí?  
  
/¡Te mataré Poppy/  
  
-Voy a llamar al director para decir que despertaste. -y se marchó.  
  
Snape que no había dicho nada, habló.  
  
-¿Y a que se debe que se quedó aquí una semana, señor Potter?  
  
Harry se quedó algo callado algo rojo. Nadie sabía, que durante el tiempo que había estado ahí, había conseguido nuevos sentimientos hacia el profesor.  
  
-Eh... yo... pues...  
  
-¿si, señor Potter?  
  
-Pues por si te despertabas. Solamente por eso. -pausa -estaba preocupado. Me asuste al verle tirado en el suelo -concluyo Harry algo azorado, que se sentó en el sillón donde había estado durante los siete día.  
  
Estuvieron durante un poco sin hablar. Harry rompió el hielo.  
  
-¿Y que tal se encuentra ahora, profesor?  
  
-¿Profesor? -Preguntó con la ceja levantada.  
  
-Profesor, Señor, Snape, Severus... ¡Que mas da!-dijo Harry tranquilamente.  
  
-Severus... Severus esta bien -contesto Snape algo avergonzado.  
  
-Mmmm... Severus... Suena bien. ¿Y por que debería llamarte Severus?  
  
El profesor se quedó callado. Pero siguió.  
  
-... no se... solo era por si querías... después de que te quedaste aquí una semana... no se.. -empezó a tartamudear.  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... eh... Severus. -dijo sonriendo -tu puedes llamarme Harry.  
  
El profesor le devolvió algo que parecía una sonrisa.  
  
Harry se asustó del cambio súbito del hombre, pues parecía más amable. /Parece ser, que se le ha curado algo más que la enfermedad/  
  
- ¿por qué me tenías cogido de la mano?  
  
/Este hombre sabe meter cizaña/ se dijo con una mueca harry se levantó y se agacho. Cogió un paquete y se lo dio al profesor.  
  
-Feliz Navidad con retraso... Severus. Snape le miró extrañado. A un encima que había cambiado de conversación le daba un regalo.  
  
-No sabía que comprarte. Ron y Hermione me aconsejaron. Hermione un libro de pociones prohibidas, y Ron... Ron déjalo. Al final, tuve que hacer las compras yo solo. Espero que te guste. No pongas esa cara. Todos los profesores tienen un regalo mío. Aunque creo que el tuyo fue el más difícil de escoger. Es que no sabia el que, y aun no se si elegí bien. A las señoras, les regale una flor y una joya. A los hombres cosas diferentes. A unos materiales y a otros diferentes. Bueno, ¿y a que esperas? Ábrelo -harry había dicho todo esto rápidamente, que casi no se le entendía.  
  
Severus estuvo un momento callado intentando analizar todo lo que había dicho.  
  
-pero..  
  
-Nada de peros, ábrelo ¡ya!  
  
El profesor se encogió de hombros, y lo abrió. Se quedó callado, Harry suspiro.  
  
-Sabía que no te iba a gustar. No fue del todo cierto cuando dijo que me quede los 7 días aquí. Ayer fui a Hosdmade y compre otro regalo. El que te había comprado anteriormente era un set de pociones muy útil. Pero cuando te quite la ropa...  
  
-¿¡Cuando me quitaste la ropa!?  
  
-Si, cuando te la quité cuando te vi aquí helado. Pues vi... -Harry se puso rojísimo /me arriesgare/ -Pues vi que tienes buen cuerpo, y no se por que te pones túnicas tan grandes y negras. Por eso pensé en comprarte una. Y ya que Albus ha dicho que mañana haría otra fiesta, por que parece ser que ya han venido todos o casi todos los alumnos. Pensé que te la podías poner... pero veo que no te gusta. No importa, la devolveré y te daré el set de pociones. -dijo de nuevo rápidamente. Cogió la túnica y tiró y se levantó para envolverla de nuevo. Pero la mano de Snape, que había cogido la suya, se lo impidió.  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a un Severus algo carmesí.  
  
-No Harry. Que si me gusta. Muchas gracias. En serio. Harry le miró desconfiado.  
  
-¿Seguro?  
  
-Si Harry.  
  
-¿te la pondrás?  
  
-Hombre... si te empeñas... Harry sonrió grandemente.  
  
-Si me empeño. Bien, pues mañana por la tarde vendré a ver que te la pones. Y además, te voy a arreglar. Supongo que para ese día estarás bien. No, tengo otra idea, llamare a las profesoras, y te vendrás a arreglar. Serás el profesor más guapo de todos. Más que Lohart. Y... Snape le miraba perplejo lo rápido que hablaba. Parecía que había planeado todo.  
  
-¡Potter!  
  
-Si, ¿profesor Snape?  
  
-Harry, te he dijo que si me la pondría, pero no me vas a cambiar. Y no vas a llamar a nadie para que me arregles ni nada. ¿Vale?  
  
-¿Por qué? -dijo con cara suplicante.  
  
-Esas caras ya no me dominan Harry. Por que no. ¿Vale?  
  
-Vale -dijo mirado maliciosamente. -pero te la tienes que poner.  
  
-Te he dicho que si.  
  
-Hombre Severus... -Era el director -Veo que Harry ya te ha dado el regalo.  
  
-Si, Albus.  
  
-Ya te has recuperado, como veo. Harry ha cuidado muy bien de ti. Ha estado todos los días aquí. Menos ayer que no se a donde fue.  
  
-Fui a cambiar el regalo.  
  
-De acuerdo... Espero, Severus, que te recuperes para empezar las clases.  
  
-Claro Dumbledore.  
  
-Muy bien. Ahora descansa, y tu también, harry. Te ves cansado. Hasta mañana.  
  
Y dicho esto se fue.  
  
  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| ||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
BIEN!!! ¿qué, os ha gustado? Este capitulo os lo he puesto un poco más largo que los anteriores. Gracias por todos los reviews!! Y espero que me dejeís más!!!  
  
*TOMOYO* ¿Cómo voy a matar a Snape? Es el protagonista. Bueno, junto a Harry!! Gracias por dejarme un review.  
  
*MIMI KIMOTO THE WICKET* Ya leí la continuación de tu fic de H/SS. Me parece que te dejé review. Si no te lo deje me los dices que lo haré.  
  
*KANDRA* El documento lo subo ·doc. Con cual es para que los puntos supensivos se vean? Es que no va nunca. Bueno, a las preguntas que me hiciste, las constesta este capitulo.  
  
*DARK MARIA* ¿A que te refieres con que gracias a Narya que leíste el fic? Bueno, aquí esta la actualización!!  
  
*NARYA* Gracias por el review!! Y yo no soy mala, ni vil ni nada!! Eh? Que si no me pongo a llorar ¡_¡  
  
*PIRRA* Gracias por dejarme el review aunque no lo hubieses echo ante. Suerte con tus fics! 


	8. Chaper 8

Capitulo septimo  
  
-Bien, Harry. Como ha dicho el director, será mejor que te vallas a acostar. Te agradezco mucho que te hayas quedado tanto tiempo aquí. Pero tienes que descansar. -Dijo Severus. Él quería que se quedase, para hablar un poco. Después de una semana que le había estado cuidando, tampoco le iba a rechazar así como así.  
  
-No te preocupes, profesor. Yo aguanto suficiente. A no ser... que no quieras que me quede. Si eso fuese, me marcharía ahora mismo. -después de esto dio un gran bostezo. Severus se rió entre dientes.  
  
-No, no. Puedes quedarte... Pero necesitas descansar. Trasfigura la silla en una cama para que estés más cómodo. -/y seguramente para que te duermas/  
  
Harry dio otro bostezo.  
  
-No importa, no necesito otra cama. Esa me vale.  
  
Y dicho y echo, se metió en la cama de Snape. El susodicho se sobresalto.  
  
-¡Harry! ¿Qué haces?  
  
-Nada en especial. Si no te importa, me gustaría dormir. -Solo dijo esto, cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del maestro que seguía acostado, y cerró los ojos. -Que duermas bien -dijo antes de quedarse dormido.  
  
Severus se sobresalto, pero no dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta mirando a la misma dirección y se durmió, sin ver la sonrisa enorme de Harry y sin sentir que se acurrucaba más cerca de él.  
  
·····^^····· Bastante rato más tarde, Harry se sentía muy caluroso. Suavemente abrió los ojos, y no dio crédito a lo que veía. Su ex-profesor, había devuelto el abrazo apretando su cuerpo tanto como se podía, y sujetaba con firmeza la cintura de su anterior alumno. Su cara estaba a apenas dos centímetros de la suya, y sentía la respiración en sus labios. Harry suspiró alegremente y se apretó lo máximo posible contra el otro cuerpo. Entonces se volvió a dormir.  
  
·····^^·····  
  
Severus se despertó un rato más tarde que Harry. Entonces noto que no se podía mover. Abrió los ojos, y lo que vio, le hizo ruborizarse como nunca. Harry había pasado una pierna por encima de las suyas, y una de las suyas, la había pasado entre medio de las dos de Harry, de tal forma, que ciertas partes, se tocaban bastante. Sus cuerpos estaban tan apretados que no se podían mover. Los brazos de cada uno, se enrollaban alrededor de la cintura de cada uno. Y sus caras... ¡Sus caras! El profesor se sobresalto. Los labios de los dos hombres se rozaban... más bien, se tocaban. En ese momento, los labios de su ex -alumno, se apretaron contra los suyos, y empezó a besarlo. Severus, claro, no le respondió, se quedó choqueado. Entonces... entonces Harry abrió los ojos de golpe y se volvieron más grandes que los de Doddy, al ver a la persona delante de él. Separo sus labios bruscamente y se puso completamente rojo. Bajo los ojos para evitar mirar a los fríos ojos de su ex -profesor.  
  
-Esto... yo... yo... -dijo tartamudeando mientras separaba sus brazos de la cintura.  
  
-No te preocupes Harry -dijo suavemente su profesor.  
  
-Lo siento... yo no quería.../¡OH! Si que lo quería/. Será mejor que me valla... -dijo desenvolviéndose completamente.  
  
  
  
Snape le miraba incomprensiblemente. /me ha gustado el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo... He dormido mejor que nunca... aunque esta posición... -pensaba /  
  
-Harry...  
  
-Mmmm  
  
-Quédate... por favor. / WOW! ¿de donde vino eso?/  
  
Harry se volvió hacia su compañero y vio que su cara se volvía de una sombra carmesí.  
  
-¿dices que me quede? -dijo sin levantase.  
  
Severus estuvo callado un momento.  
  
-Solo si quieres...  
  
Harry sonrió.  
  
-¡Claro que quiero "sev"! -El aludido so sobresalto al apodo, pero no dijo y nada -siempre y cuando me dejes dormir aquí. Tengo que admitir que he dormido muuuy bien  
  
El profesor sonrió.  
  
-Yo también he dormido bien -admitió -y caliente -susurro /upps! -dijo poniéndose rojo.  
  
Harry que había oído el susurro se empezó a reír, avergonzando a su acompañante.  
  
-¡Riete sev! -y dicho esto, empezó a hacerle cosquillas. -¡Jo! No te ríes... Pues no pararé hasta que te rías -y empezó a hacer cosquillas por todo el cuerpo para encontrar un punto que le hiciese reír.  
  
-¡¡AH!! -Gritaba- ¡¡¡Para!!! -dijo intentando parar la risa.  
  
-¡Bien! Mmmm. Tu parte débil son los pies o ¿la tripa?... Me parece que la tripa -le decía mientras le hacía reír.  
  
Severus gritaba de risa. Harry no lo había visto reírse de tal forma... bueno, ni de esa ni de otra. La risa se oiría por todo el castillo. Tanto que alguien abrió la puerta del dormitorio para ver lo que pasaba. Ese alguien se quedo atónito al ver que el mismísimo Severus Snape riéndose a carcajadas y moviéndose como un loco por toda la cama.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| ||||||||||  
  
Bueno, que?? ¿A que os ha gustado? A mi si, por lo menos. Tampoco es que este suuuuuuuuper bien, pero tampoco esta tan mal. Lo siento si tarde tanto en bajarlo, pero es que no pude. De todas formas, aunque sea más corto que el anterior, tampoco lo es tanto. Gracias por los reviews.  
  
*sheyla ryddle* Gracias. Me gusta que te guste mi historia!!^^  
  
*malaki* ¿qué quieres decir con que te sientes extraño si no lees la historia? ^^? Gracias de todas formas  
  
*Jack Dawson* GRaciassss!!! No habías leido nunca un H/SS? Pues aquí tienes uno y te lo recomiendo!! ^^  
  
*Mimi kimono the wicket* Me parece que te dejé un review al final en tu fic de H/SS. Te aseguró que me encanta. Espero que lo sigas pronto.  
  
*Narya* Gracias por dejarme el review!!^^ Pronto se besaran, pronto *^^*  
  
*kandra* Si, tiene bastante dialogo, y pocas descripciones. Creo que seguiré tu consejo, pero no se como por que no soy buena en ello. Bueno, y lo demás ya lo has visto en el fic. 


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO OCTAVO  
  
Al poco, harry noto algo impar y paro de hacer cosquillas dándose la vuelta. Y cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su ex-profesor de DCAO viéndoles con cara perpleja pero sonriendo.  
  
-¡¡Remus!! -grito Harry saltando de la cama y corriendo a abrazarle. Una vez suelto le pregunto -¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-Nada. Vine de visita y a decirte que cuando acabes el colegio, Sirius te esperara en la estación.  
  
-¿Sirius?  
  
-Si, Sirius. ¡Es libre!  
  
Harry empezó a cantar y a saltar como un niño. Cuando se le paso, miro a los dos adultos que le miraban con la boca abierta.  
  
-¿qué? Estoy feliz. Por que sea un profesor no significa que no pueda divertirme.  
  
Los hombres no dijeron nada.  
  
-Bueno, Harry. Yo me voy a cenar. Supongo que vosotros vendréis ya, ¿no?  
  
-Sev no puede venir por que se encuentra mal. Pero yo si iré. ¿Si no te importa? -dijo mirándole.  
  
-No, no me importa. Puedes irte  
  
-Vale. Remus, puedes esperarme en la puerta. Tengo que hablar con Sev.  
  
Lupin no dijo nada del apodo que le había puesto, pero miró a Snape con una sonrisa al que el otro la contesto con una mueca. Luego se fue.  
  
-¿qué querías Harry?  
  
-Bueno, pues que como mañana no te veré hasta la noche, recordarte que tienes que ir. ¡Y más te vale que te pongas mi túnica! /uy que si se la va a poner -penso sonriendo maliciosamente./  
  
-Te dije que me la pondría y me la pondré. Harry se acerco y le hizo unas cuantas cosquillas antes de irse  
  
**************************************  
  
Al día siguiente por la mañana...  
  
-Os he reunido aquí, mis queridas señoras, para....  
  
Las profesoras sonrieron maliciosamente junto a Harry.  
  
-he comprado esto -dijo dándoles unos paquetes. .-Ponédselo.  
  
-Dalo por hecho. ******* Por la tarde, en el cuarto de Snape, alguien llamo a la puerta. Abrió...  
  
-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Noooo!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh! Este capitulo es mucho más corto que los anteriores, ¿no? Ya se, me parece que soy algo cruel :[ Bueno, ahora no tengo ganas de escribir las contestaciones de los reviews. Os doy las gracias por los tantos reviews que me habeís dejado. MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO NOVENO  
  
-No entraré Lupin. Rotundamente no.  
  
Remus había arrastrado a Severus por todo los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada del gran salón. Las profesoras habían echo un buen trabajo con él. Después habían llamado al ex -profesor para que le llevasen.  
  
-Si lo harás. Todos te están esperando. Sobre todo Ha...  
  
-No me hables de él. En cuanto le coja le mato.  
  
-¡Mira! -exclamo señalando a algo. El maestro miró y sin darse cuenta, se vio arrastrado dentro del gran salón  
  
Hubo un silencio aterrador. Los alumnos miraban al profesor con la boca abierta. Las profesoras le miraban con satisfacción. Los profesores le miraban perplejos. Albus sonreía con un centelleo en los ojos.  
  
Severus "el rojo" y Lupin "el risitas" fueron a una parte donde no se oía la música, que era donde estaban los profesores. Snape se sentó en un sillón.  
  
Su pelo, antes largo y grasiento, estaba cortado. Le llegaba por encima de la oreja (en forma de cacerola, no) estaba limpio, y estaba peinado para arriba, dejando un poquito de cresta por adelante (de estos que se llevan ahora) Según como lo mirabas, destellaba algo brillante y de color verde y plata, que hacia contraste con sus oscuros ojos. La túnica era la que le había regalado Harry. Era de color verde oscuro, tirando a negro. El dobladillo de las mangas y del final de la túnica, era de color plata. La tenía abierta. Era una camisa muy, pero que muy ceñida de color azul oscuro y sin mangas. En ella, llevaba escrita la palabra "SEXY" En letras plata. Los pantalones, eran unos pantalones negros, ceñidos únicamente por arriba y que caían uno poquito anchos por abajo. Los zapatos eran una especie de deportivos negros que estaban anchos por la parte de los cordones. Era ropa bastante cómoda, pero a la vez, muy sexy. (Tenéis que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para imaginar como visten *^^*)  
  
············································································ ··································  
  
Ya se que este también es muy corto!! Pero talvez ponga antes el siguiente capitulo. Ok? 


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO DECIMO  
  
Si la entrada del profesor, fue espectacular, la de harry no se quedo atrás. La puerta del salón se abrió. Los alumnos seguían bailando, pero se pararon en cuanto vieron a Harry. No llevaba túnica, pero su vestimenta era muy sexy. Más que sexy, provocativa. Sus pantalones eran de cuero negro, tan ajustados, que le podían dejar sin respiración. Eso se notaba en una parte que abultaba más de lo que debería. La camiseta, era de una tela muy suave, no tenía mangas, también de color negro y muy ceñido. Pero lo más provocativo, era la sonrisa que llevaba puesta. Refleja seguridad, y mayoridad. Andaba como si todo fuera de él, sonriendo a todas las chicas que se le cruzaban por el camino.  
  
Harry llego a donde estaba Snape y Remus. Saludo primero a Remus, y luego al profesor que se había quedado con la boca abierta. //¡Esta buenísimo!//  
  
Remus sonrió //como su padre -pensó para él//  
  
Snape no dijo nada //me va a dar un infarto...tranquilo severus... es solo harry... harry... sexy...Guapo... ¿¡que!? -se regaño//  
  
-Estas impresionante, profesor. -dijo Harry con la misma sonrisa con la que se había presentado en el salón.  
  
-Te voy a matar Potter. -dijo intentando hablar con enojo, ignorando por un momento lo que había dicho - .¿qué estoy que? -dijo con la boca abierta.  
  
-Esta impresionante. Verdaderamente impresionante.  
  
Snape se callo y le miro desconcertadamente al muchacho.  
  
-Tu... tu tampoco estas mal -tartamudeo como pudo.  
  
-¡Que dices! -Interrumpió Remus -¡esta impresionante! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Dile ahora mismo que esta impresionante -dijo regañándolo.  
  
Harry sonrió a Lupin, y volvió la mirada al otro hombre.  
  
-Bueno, ¿que?, ¿como estoy? -Le preguntó inocentemente.  
  
La respuesta del profesor fue interrumpida por una muchacha bonita de séptimo año de Ravenclaw. -¿profesor? -dijo algo azorada la chica.  
  
-¿Mmmm? -dijo todavía enfuruñado.  
  
-¿Quisiera... quisiera bailar conmigo? -dijo rápidamente.  
  
Harry se rió entre dientes y Severus se le quedó la boca abierta.  
  
-Eh... pues...  
  
-Claro que quiere, Elizabeth. -interrumpió Harry cogiendo a Snape del brazo y empujándole hacia la muchacha -Divertiros.  
  
Snape le dio una mirada mala a Harry y a los demás profesores que se reían agitadamente. No volvió a la siguiente canción.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Ha sido corto, no?? Bueno, ¿pero os gusta? 


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO DECIMO PRIMERO  
  
Harry estuvo hablando con Remus un rato hasta que se lo llevo la profesora MC. Gonagall a bailar. Al rato, vino Ron con Hermione y estuvieron hablando con él durante un rato. Que si estaba guapo, que si sexy... Hasta que una muchacha de sexto año, se lo llevo también a bailar. Después estuvo bailando con casi todas las muchachas de Griffindor a partir de quinto año y muchas de otras casas. Incluyendo Slytherin.  
  
Al acabar el baile, Harry se sentó agotado. Al poco vino Snape de la misma forma.  
  
-¿qué Severus? ¿Has bailado mucho?  
  
Éste gruño. Harry se rió.  
  
-¿has visto? Nada más que un pequeño cambio, para ser el sueño erótico de todas las muchachas... o muchachos -dijo sonriendo abiertamente.  
  
Snape se ruborizo un poco y le dio una mueca mala.  
  
-¿harry? -era ron  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-¿Puedes venir un momento? -dijo mirando cuidadosamente a Snape.  
  
-Si, claro.  
  
Harry se acercó hacia Ron.  
  
-Hemos quedado en hacer una pequeña fiesta los de nuestra casa esta noche. Y bueno, como tu, también lo eres, pues era por si querías venir. Pero si no nos vas a castigar o algo.  
  
-Claro que iré -dijo sonriendo -tranquilo, se mantendrá en secreto. Vete. Iré enseguida.  
  
Cuando Ron se fue. Harry fue a donde estaba Snape.  
  
-Severus. Voy a la torre de Griffindor. Confió en que no digas nada. Si me necesitan para algo urgente, estaré allí.  
  
El profesor le miró con una mueca.  
  
-¿Y a que se supone que vas a la torre de Griffindor?  
  
-Mmmm... A algo que no te interesa.  
  
-De acuerdo, pero descontaré 20 puntos a Griffindor.  
  
-Eso no me asusta -dijo sonriendo -ya se los añadiré yo. -Dijo antes de irse.  
  
********** 


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO DECIMO SEGUNDO  
  
  
  
La fiesta se celebraba en el cuarto de los chicos de 7º año. Hermione lo había agrandado y de alguna forma, había echo pequeñas habitaciones separadas en la que había una cama. En el medio, había una mesa con cerveza y comida para picar. La noche transcurrió normal. Salvo que todos/as estaban borrachos/as y las habitaciones que había echo su amiga estaban ocupadas. Solo quedaban pocas personas. Algunas de otras casas, que se habían unido. Ya eran sobre las tres y media de la mañana. Harry estaba todavía un poco sobrio, con lo que dijo a los que quedaban que les llevaría a sus respectivas torres con un encantamiento. Para que así, no les pillaran.  
  
Cuando ya no quedaba nadie, Harry salio de la torre como pudo y fue hacia su dormitorio. No supo como llego, pero estaba delante de los cuarto de Snape llamando a la puerta. El dueño la abrió.  
  
-Dios mío Harry. Creía que tendrías un poco más de decencia -dijo al ver a Harry tambaleándose. Salió fuera y obligo a Harry entrar dentro.  
  
Luego le dio un vasito que contenía una poción anti resaca, y le llevo a su dormitorio. Le acostó en su cama, y se dispuso a salir para dormir en el sillón.  
  
-¿Sev?  
  
-¿si? -dijo dándose la vuelta.  
  
-¿querrías dormir conmigo? Es que tengo frió.- le dijo medio somnoliento.  
  
Snape se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber que decir.  
  
-.por favor -rogo Harry.  
  
Snape sonrió a la petición y se metió en la cama con Harry. Éste se volvió para quedar mirandole frente a frente, y le abrazo fuertemente. El profesor no dijo nada y le dejó acurrucarse contra él.  
  
-¿Sabes una cosa, Sev? -preguntó Harry mirando a los ojos.  
  
-.¿Qué?  
  
-Me gustas mucho. Te amo. -Y dicho esto, le dio un pequeño pico y se quedo dormido.  
  
Snape se quedo paralizado // ¿Qué? -pensó asustado//  
  
.Los borrachos nunca mienten.  
  
*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*- *·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*-*·*  
  
Bueno, bueno. ya se van acercando. 


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO DECIMO TERCERO  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Severus se despertó con Harry que lo miraba con atención.  
  
-Buenos días.-le dijo Sev, evitando pensar en lo que dijo por la noche -¿dormiste bien?  
  
-Si, muy bien... . Sabes, he duerme muy bien contigo. He dormido caliente y a gusto. Por cierto, gracias por acogerme ayer.  
  
-No pasa nada, pero has dado muy mal ejemplo a los alumnos -dijo sonriendo.  
  
-¿yo? ¿ mal ejemplo? -dijo sonriendo inocentemente.  
  
Sev levantó un ceja.  
  
-Oye, ¿puedo tomarme una ducha? -pregunto Harry.  
  
-Claro. Tienes toallas en el baño.  
  
-Gracias -se acerco a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios. Se levanto y empezó a canturrear algo alegremente.  
  
El profesor que seguía en la cama, no podía pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Ayer le dijo que lo amaba, y le daba un beso. Y hoy, como si nada, me da otro beso. //esto es de locos... Vale que este bueno y sea sexy.... ¡Arggg! Otra vez con esos pensamientos// Harry salio de la ducha, vestido pero sin camiseta. Su ex-profesor estaba sentadote en la cama, apoyando su espalda y su cabeza contra la pared y con los ojos cerrados. Él sonrió para si mismo. //es tan adorable!! -pensó soñadoramente// Se acerco a la cama sigilosamente, y cuando llego allí subió de golpe encima de él, pasando una pierna por cada lado de la cintura del hombre y sentándose sobre el. Severus abrió los ojos de golpe viendo los brillantes ojos verdes que irradiaban felicidad.  
  
-¡Hola de nuevo! -dijo harry sonriéndole  
  
-Eh... hola -dijo algo azorado (cosa muy inusual en él) cuando vio el pecho de Harry. //Que bien huele... ¡Que pecho! ¡Y que bien formado está! //  
  
-¿Sabes? Me gusta tu risa. -dijo tocándole con la punta del dedo, el labio inferior.  
  
-¿ah? -dijo desconcertado  
  
Harry sonrió maliciosamente, y sin decir nada, empezó a hacerle de nuevo cosquillas. Snape se retorcía de risa, y sin parar de moverse, suplicando a Harry que se parase. Tampoco se podía quitar por que tenía a Harry encima.  
  
-¡¡¡HARRY!!! Para jaja para jjjjaaaja  
  
Harry sonrió y se paró. Se tiro sobre Snape, pasando sus manos en modo de abrazo y puso la cabeza sobre el hombro de este. El profesor de desconcertó. Harry le agarraba y parecía que no le iba a soltar. Después de un poco, cuando ya había recuperado la respiración, Harry se separo y se sentó como anteriormente, mirando sonriente a un desconcertado Snape.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo hacerte reír? A si, por lo menos, disfrutas un poco, o ¿no? Aunque deberías dormir más, estas un poco pálido  
  
Snape asintió. Era verdad que estaba un poco pálido. Todavía no se había recuperado del todo. Aún sentía un poco de frió. Pero no era por estar enfermo, si no por tener a Harry encima suya.  
  
-Pues venga, a dormir. -le dijo tumbándole de nuevo en el colchón.  
  
-¿y tu?  
  
-Yo..., mmm... también a dormir... si no te importa  
  
-.... no, claro que no me importa. -le contesto sin llevarle la contraria.  
  
-¡Pues ya esta! A dormir. ****************************************************  
  
  
  
No me lo puedo creer! 70 reviews!!! No pense que os gustase mi historia.  
  
¡AYUDA! ¿Sabeís como poner los puntos suspensivos? Es que estoy escribiendo todos los fics sin ellos por que ff.net no me los coge. ¿Que hay que hacer?  
  
Bueno, ya que estamos, quería que me resolvíeseís una cuestión. Vereís, en cuanto termine los dos fics que estoy escribiendo, estoy pensando en empezar uno nuevo. Ahora, la cuestión es, que que pareja voy a poner, sabiendo que es slash ^^. Podeís elegir entre H/SS o H/D. Yo, personalmente, prefiero el H/SS por que ya tengo todo planeado, pero bueno, después de todo, el lector tiene la razón. Oye, otra cosa. También estoy pensando en hacer un fic con alguna pareja que no se ve mucho(siempre de m/m male/male), por ejemplo un H/Lucius Malfoy, o un Harry/Sirius o algo así. Que pensaís? 


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO DECIMO CUARTO  
  
Harry y Severus se durmieron como la noche anterior. Harry puso su mano sobre la cintura del profesor de pociones y cerraron los ojos.  
  
  
  
// Con Harry me siento bien. Estoy caluroso y feliz...-pensaba Snape//  
  
  
  
// ¿Y si me apretó un poco más? No creo que le importe. El es tan fuerte... y tan guapo... -pensaba soñadoramente Harry -me gusta tanto... me gustaría que también le gustase yo... pero claro, es imposible...¡Ya se! ¡Le seduciré!.. ¿Ah? ¡Harry! Estas tonto...seducirle. que tonterías piensas.- pensó antes de quedarse dormido//  
  
Y como no cabe esperar... al día siguiente acabaron idénticamente que su última noche. Cuerpos juntos... piernas entrelazadas...brazos agarrados... caras juntas...  
  
Harry se sobresalto al sentir algo muy preto entre sus piernas, e hizo despertar sin querer a su compañero. Los dos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y se sonrojaron levemente.  
  
-Parece que esto se esta volviendo habitual -susurro Snape sonriendo evitando ponerse más rojo.  
  
Harry acercó un poco más su cara y sonrió levemente. Tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos. //ahora o nunca//  
  
-Si -susurro -pero me gustaría cambiarlo un poco.  
  
Se acercó, cerro los ojos y le beso //¡OH! No responde. ¡Esto es un error! -pensaba Harry angustiado//  
  
// ¿¡Que?! Me esta besando... me esta besando... esto es... ¡es fantástico!//  
  
Snape le correspondió al beso.  
  
//¡¡me ha respondido!! ¡¡Me esta besando!! ¡Alucinante! -pensó Harry alegre //  
  
Harry sonrió para sus adentros, y comenzó a besarle más pasionalmente. Snape le respondía bien. Sus labios se movían lentamente, pero en ese beso había muchos sentimientos... entre uno de ellos...el amor. y entre otros. la desesperación. Habían esperado mucho para ese beso... Harry se movió de tal forma, que quedo encima del hombre. Continuaron besándose desesperadamente, como si de ello fuera la vida. El joven puso sus manos sobre el pelo de su amante, empujándole más fuerte hacia él y acariciándole suavemente. Un pequeño ruido se oyó salio de la otra boca. Sus caricias no pararon ahí. Las manos de los dos anhelaban el contacto de su compañero, y pronto sus ropas estaban tiradas por el suelo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bueno, bueno, ¿qué? ¿Os gusta? Pregunta, pregunta. ¿Dejo la escena así, o la continuo? Ya le queda poco al fic, o sea se, que me lo tenéis que decir pronto.  
  
Y vuelvo a preguntar que, que pareja preferís, el h/ss o el h/d. Quiero asegurarme que haga lo que haga me vaís a dejar review, por que la historia que aré va para largo, ó sea que capis más largos, y historia más larga. 


	16. Chapter 16

+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Harry apoyó su cabeza en la de su amante y suspiro.  
  
-¿sabes?  
  
-Mmmm  
  
-creo que te amo.  
  
// Creo que estoy soñando... Es un sueño echo realidad...-pensaba alegremente Snape//  
  
-Yo también te amo  
  
Se sonrieron y se dieron un largo beso antes de que se quedasen juntos durmiendo. Mañana sería otro día, y ya habría tiempo de pensar sobre lo que pasaría de ese día en adelante.  
  
FIN!!!! 


	17. Epiólogo

EPIOLOGO  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Los profesores se enteraron muy pronto de la relación. Lo peor fue cuando los alumnos se enteraron. Se quedaron con la boca abierta. No podían creer que un profesor tan huraño, podía mantener una relación con uno tan amigable. Algunos, durantes sus clases, les preguntaba sobre su relación, y depende de que fuese, les contestaba. Sin embargo, si fuese sobre otras cosas, les quitaba puntos. Incluso Ron y Hermione se quedaron atónitos. Hermione, pronto le felicitó, pero Ron le costó más al quedarse pasmado. Las relaciones entre el mismo sexo y la diferencia de edad eran normales en el mundo mágico, pero nadie pensó en esa pareja. Lo que más chocó, fue el cambio que dieron ambos profesores. Algunos, no podían creer el cambio de comportamiento.  
  
Harry, había adquirido varias habilidades de Slytherin, que aunque llevaba en la sangre, las había sacado al convivir con el amo de pociones. Una de ellas era el sarcasmo. Los profesores se sorprendieron a semejante cambio. A veces, lo utilizaba, junto con cierta frialdad y unos ojos impenetrables, que asustaban al que estaba hablando. Lo utilizaba sin querer en sus clases. Los alumnos, abrían la boca, para contestarle, pero al ver semejante mirada, se callaban enseguida. Se había ganado el respeto de los Slytherin, no solo por que ahora estaba con su jefe de casa, si no porque ahora tenia el mismo rasgo característico de los Slytherin. Pronto llego la noticia por toda la escuela. Su clase seguía siendo la favorita de todas. Seguía siendo divertida, entretenida y constructiva. Seguían prestando la misma atención, con el cambio de que los Slytherin, no decían nada. Incluso Malfoy, que le dio la enhorabuena a su cambio.  
  
No fue eso lo más sorprendente del cambio de los profesores. Algo que era imposible que ocurriera, pero que ocurrió. Snape, había perdido la imparcialidad. Los alumnos de Slytherin tampoco se quejaban, por que aunque daba más puntos a Griffindor, siempre daba varios puntos más a ellos. Después de todo, seguía siendo su casa, y al igual que Harry, que siempre seguía dando más a la suya. También fue sorprende, que Snape de volviese más social. Iba a todos los días al comedor un poco más sonriente. Aunque no estaba todavía acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto, intentaba acostumbrarse. Todos los días por la mañana, él y su amante, se daban un pequeño beso de buenos días en el comedor al que los alumnos ponían o cara de asco, o decían que era algo romantico. Casí todos decían lo último.  
  
En la clase de D.C.A.O, todos sacaron buenas notas, más bien, todos sacaron sobresaliente, incluso Neville que tuvo algunas clases particulares con Harry. Los duelos eran muy igualados y siempre se desarmaban a la vez. La copa de la casa, quedó empatada por Griffindor y Slytherin, aunque el Quiddiht lo gano Griffindor al ser Harry el que les ayudó a organizar el equipo. Los examenes fueron igual de divertidos como prometió. Habían obstaculos por todas partes. Animales que te hacían una pregunta sobre un tema estudiado y que si no lo contestabas tenías que volver de nuevo y buscar a otro animal.  
  
Bueno, Remus, vino a verlos cuando Harry le escribió una carta contandole todo, y para que un día de estos le fueran a visitar. Se la había mandado primero a Remus, para que pudiese tranquilizar a Sirius. Si no fuera por el ex -profesor, ni Harry ni Severus estarían vivos. Extraño fue, que al paso del tiempo, Sirius y Severus hablaron civilizadamente, incluso se hicieron amigos.  
  
Entonces llegó un día muy especial para Harry: El día en el que su novio se le declaró. Harry estaba apoyandose en el pecho de Severus un día de invierno por la noche. No hacía mucho frio, y por eso, habían decido ir a un lugar al que Snape había ido muchas veces. Era una especie de ladera, que daba al mar. El hombre más viejo, se había sentado apoyandose en un arbol y Harry se había apoyado en él. Estaban disfrutando de la puesta de sol, cuando Snape le dijo que se diera la vuelta. Cuando Harry se dio la vuelta, Severus le beso tiernamente, y cuando se soltaron, Harry sintió que la mano de su amante se apretaba entorno a la suya y apretaba un objeto. Mientras lo abría, Snape le fue diciendo cuanto le quería y le pidió que se casase con él. Harry se pusó un precioso anillo de oro y rubies, y llorando le dijo que si.  
  
Ambos hombres compraron una pequeña casa, pero acogedora, para las fiestas. Estuvieron todo el verano amueblandola y poniendola de todos los colores. Sirius, Remus, Ron y Hermione, se alegraron con la noticia y les ayudaron. Incluso la comunidad magica también se alegraron de ellos. Alguien filtreó la información de que Snape y Harry se iban a casar, y en vez de hastiarse, con la colaboración de Susan Skeeter que puso un articulo muy romantico, daron las felicitaciones a los dos enamorados.  
  
A la boda, quería ir mucha gente, pero solo invitaron a sus amigos. Al día siguiente hicieron una pequeña recepcion para los periodistas y todo eso. Despues de todo, era la boda del "Muchacho-que-vivió-y-mató-a-Voldemort"  
  
  
  
Harry y Severus vivieron felices durante 200 años. Una edad muy larga. Murieron a la vez sin tener que sufrir con la agonía de no tener al otro. Todo el mundo les recordó.  
  
FIN.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ************************  
  
  
  
Bueno, como casi nadie puso que quería que siguiese la escena, pues no la he seguido. Pensaba poner la escena, y el último capitulo a la vez, y después el epiologo, pero como casi nadie me lo pidio, pues no la he seguido y he puesto el último capitulo y el epiologo.  
  
AGRADECIMIENTOS: No voy a poner a todos los que me habeís dejado continuamente review, pero gracias a todos por animarme a continuar. No sabía que iba a tener tantos reviews (aunque me hubiera gustado alguno que otro más, jeje ^^) y que iba a gustar tanto la historia. Espero que sigaís leyendo mis historias, y sobre todo la que voy a empezar a escribir ahora, que va a ser también un H/SS y vas a estar super bien. El H/SS no va a ser empalagoso, por que Harry y Severus van a estar guardando una mascara fria reflejada en su rostro, por lo que les será dificil adivinar sus sentimientos. Además de que sea romance, va a ser una aventura super buena, que os prometo que os gustará el doble que ésta. GRACIAS!!! 


End file.
